


A House Divided [Vid]

by icepixie



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Personality, Angst, F/F, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alternate personality has a few things to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A House Divided [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mylittleredgirl for encouragement and helpful comments!

**Song** : "Scream"  
 **Artist** : Antje Duvekot  
 **Length** : 2:22

**[Download in Quicktime format from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?k5s3mjdxm30pom2)** (38 MB).

Original/uncut lyrics for the song are [here](http://www.antjeduvekot.com/index.php?page=songs&category=The_Near_Demise_of_the_High_Wire_Dancer&display=1015).


End file.
